Total Drama Island: The World Tour
by Jacob-Bella
Summary: Twenty-two new campers have been chosen to compete for half a million dollars. Watch them travel across the world and compete in various and unusual challenges! Who will wina nd who will lose more than their dignity? Accepting applications!


**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Total Drama Island****. It belongs to Teletoon, Cartoon Network and all those associated with it. I don't own any of the characters you send in either. They'll belong to their respected owners!**

**Note: Yes, this is a submit your own character story. I had convinced myself that I would be doing any stories, but I guess, I will be. So, please, follow the rules and submit your characters! I'll take any character that follows the guidelines. So please follow the rules and have fun!**

* * *

**~*Introduction*~**

Chris Maclean stood on the infamous Dock of Shame in front of the crappy old summer camp, Camp Wawanakwa. He smiled widely for his best friend, the camera.

"Hello out there viewing world!" Chris called out to the camera as it starting rolling the commercial. "I'm coming at you live right here from the famous Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris smiled wider remembering the good times he had at the camp. "Here's the deal, I bet most of you have seen Total Drama Island, the best reality TV show ever!"

Who hadn't seen the first season of the hit reality show? Everyone around the world loved watching twenty-two stereotypical teenagers battle against each other for money and the viewers had gotten a lot of laughs at what the teenagers did to win.

"Well, now that season one is over, that doesn't mean the fun and the drama has to end," Chris continued. "Here's the deal, we want twenty-two new teenagers to participate in our second season for a huge prize of five hundred thousand dollars! But, there's a catch!"

Chris held up his finger for effect and paused for a moment.

"This awesome second season won't just be held here at Camp Wawanakwa, it'll be held all around the world!" Chris exclaimed excitedly. "That's right; the twenty-two campers will be traveling around the world with Chef and me, competing in tons of awesome challenges!"

"Are you interested yet?" Chris asked the camera, hoping that any teenagers out there watching this would be. "Then send us your audition now! You could be chosen and you could walk away with the five hundred thousand dollars!"

Chris raised his hands in the air as the camera zoomed out showing the whole camp. "It'll be right here on Total Drama Island: The World Tour!"

* * *

**~*Rules*~**

1. Make your characters original please. I really don't want you to submit a character that has been submitted to another story. That's no fun and it doesn't make for a good story.

2. Also, make sure your characters are unique. Give them a cool personality, go all out on them and make them different. That doesn't mean that have to necessarily be a circus freak with an unpronounceable name, just make them unique.

3. Don't make your character copies of the canon characters. And also, don't make them siblings of the canon characters. Sorry, but it just annoys me.

4. Make them realistic. Don't make them the best at everything, perfect or super powered or anything like that. They're normal teenagers. And also, give them a realistic stereotype.

5. No tragic back stories. Sorry, I hate to sound rude, but, it doesn't make me pity your character at all and it just annoys me to have to read all of that. That also means that I don't want you to send me a character with drug or alcohol problems, please. This isn't the story for that.

6. It's not a first come, first serve application. Just because you're one of the first reviewers doesn't mean you'll be accepted. So, keep that in mind.

7. You guys will be deciding who gets voted off. After the end of the challenge I'll put a poll up or something like that giving you the list of the contestants eligible to be kicked off and you let me know. The contestant with the most votes will be kicked off.

8. Regardless of my seemingly long and annoying, specific rules, I hope you have fun making these characters!

* * *

**~*Application Form*~**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (14-16):**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Pajamas:**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality:**

**Brief Biography:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes and Phobia:**

**Why Total Drama Island: The World Tour:**

**Paired up with (if so what kind of person):**

**Audition Tape:**

**Anything Extra:**

* * *

**Note 2: Well, there you have it. I hope you guys submit your characters and will continue to follow the story. I know there are millions of these, but I wanted to try my hand at one. There's no real deadline, I'll probably get started after a week or so though. So start sending in your characters, I can't wait to see them!**


End file.
